User blog:Nz94/About a tangerine
By now I've been posting as Absolute Tangerines for a little while. Of course, posting has been here-and-there, and it's not too often that I do. However, I have started going on plug.dj/kek more often so you're almost as likely to see me there than the board itself! All I wanted to get address in this blog post (implying people read these lol) is what I kind of see as a problem - the rise of newfags and unironic posters. I've combatted people who take the board too seriously in posts like no.3065959 as a sort of way to stop people from being like how I was under the name "Tsuua." However, lately, I've noticed that a bunch of people are now coming on the board and changing things up, at least for the time of day I'm able to go on (7-10 Chicago time on a good day). I've seen a lot of samefigs, French-speakers (probably because the word même is French, implying tryhards), and a whole slew of people being... well, pretty serious about the imageboard as a whole. I guess if this was what the board was like when I started posting, I would have loved it since it was the "community"/"home away from home" I was looking for in my life - but now that it's just a facet of my life, and I've recognized it as such, I'm starting to ponder what it'd mean if s4s became an insider's community of tight-knit namefigs and anons. Don't get me wrong, I guess having the board be closer together would be cool, but I don't want it to be as exclusive as /mu/ or anything like that. s4s is supposed to be a shitposting board for chrissake, so I hope the newfigs (who probably try so hard they might happen upon this blog post as they crawl all over the wiki) would come to realize that it's all just an imageboard. A shitposting board. Somewhere where you just make random threads and have a few laughs, in order to relax after an eventful day in the irl real life. But instead, I think these people are devoting a lot of time to it in order to build a reputation, which eerily strikes a nerve within me since now I realize why everybody hated me and my attempts when I attentionwhored as Tsuua. But say I'm wrong, that I'm overreacting. I guess this blog post would mean next to nothing. However, I guess there's still some worth in the same sense that Orwell's book 1984 has - even though history didn't happen that way, it could've and still has the chance to. So please be the Ron Pauls I hope you all are and prevent this newfig "happening" from... happening. - P.S. The thing that got me rethinking what s4s's recent wave of newfigs meant was this thread . Typically this kind of thread would've been treated as light-hearted rusing, or at least be overlooked and off to page 10, but instead I got attacked by these newfigs. This isn't really bothering me since if anything I can just stick to dj/kek and other things, but the fact of the matter is... I lost. I wasn't even putting up a fight, just an ironic remark , but to the swarming newfigs I just lost. Apparently I must've seemed "out of line" to them or something. Maybe. I just hope s4s isn't this butt-clenching and uptight in the future, since that would really suck kek. It would cease to be the new /b/, it'd be the new damn YouTube comments section! P.P.S. Does anybody remember Topkek? I don't even see my favorite meme in threads anymore, and it's saddening ;-; Category:Blog posts